There's Still Tomorrow
by wingsoflove
Summary: Miroku Sango fic. Before he was not even sure if he had a future, now that he had, he had no idea how to move on.


This Miroku and Sango fanfic is inspired by the song of BOYS II MEN, "Oh, Well." 

Pleasa pardon the mushiness, the crudity and the grammar. Writing has always been my waterloo. Since we all have freedom to express our feelings, reactions in any form are welcome.

DISCLAIMER: me don't own anything except this fanfic idea. 'nuff said.

***

**There's Still Tomorrow**

"It's over, there's no reason for me to stay," Sango said. She had picked up her hiraikotsu and Kirara perched herself on her shoulder. "It's time for me to move on."

"Child, are you sure you will be all right? You are welcome to stay here in our village if you please," Kaede said invitingly.

Sango looked back at her brother, Kohaku, playing with the other children his own age and pasted a warm smile on her lips. "We'll manage. We have to go back to our village and decide what to do from then on. I am not sure if I want to---" she stopped abruptly, a trace of sadness crossed her features. She shook her head and faced Kaede and the others. "To continue being a taijiya," she added softly.

"There is no hurry, Sango. Why don't you stay here for a while longer?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled warmly at the lady who had become her best friend. "My only concern is to avenge the death of my family and save my brother. I think I have accomplished both."

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes although she was smiling. "Don't ever forget, ok?" she said as she enveloped her friend in a warm embrace.

"I won't, don't worry. Visit us every now and then, please."

"I will. Thank you for being the best friend," Kagome said, breaking from the embrace. Both of them shared a secret smile.

"Keh, Sango," Inuyasha began, standing just behind Kaede, hands behind his head and looking at Sango in a half-closed eyes. "If you have troubles with the youkais, just call."

Sango knew that even Inuyasha said that in a nonchalant way, he meant it with sincerity. "Arigato, Inuyasha," she said bowing, then giving him a wink.

Miroku said nothing but witnessed everything from a distance. 

He took in everything. Every movement she made. Every emotion crossing her face. 

Miroku looked at his hand. His right hand. The hand that carried the curse of the kazaana. 

It was over.

Sango called Kohaku. Both of them bowed as a sign of gratitude. Then they waved goodbye. Kirara transformed and on her rode the siblings. As they started to fly, they turned back to look at the group one last time. 

He never said goodbye. Somehow he was frightened. He could do anything now but he could not bring himself to be near her lest he lose himself. Before he was not even sure if he had a future, now that he had, he had no idea how to move on.

Releasing a deep breath, he moved from his hiding spot and stood several feet behind the group, looking at them disappearing in the horizon. 

He should have been there. But now it was too late. Only the memory of the lady with long, dark hair being blown by the wind. Memories of the past. The smile that taunted him. The presence that calmed him.

Oh, well. It was over.

But there's still tomorrow….

****

Miroku released his hundredth sigh for that day.

Hacchi shook his head and also sighed. "Master, if you keep doing that, we won't make it in time to bring this crop to the village."

"Gomen, Hacchi," Miroku said and went back to harvesting their crop.

Six months had passed. The monk had shred his robes and had become a farmer. He toiled the soil near the temple where he shared with Mushin and sold the produce at the nearby town. Hacchi had become his servant, helping him with his new profession. But although he had devoted his time growing crops, Miroku still strengthened his inner power by practicing with Mushin every now and then.

"Since you have parted ways you've been lonely. Why torture yourself? You don't sound llike the perverted monk I used to serve," Hacchi observed as he load another crate of lettuce into the cart they would bring to town.

Miroku smiled. He finished the loading of the carrots. He looked up at the sky and wiped the sweat on his forehead. "I can't believe it was all over, Hacchi. The curse. Naraku. I am now a normal man.

But I wish somehow I could have told her all that was inside of my heart instead of playing the games of being a perverted monk. The funny thing is, I can't blame myself. I wanted to distance myself from her because I know I would not live long less Naraku was defeated.

But when it was over, I do not know how to move on."

"Now you are moving on and I might say, quite capable of having a wife to bear you the child you've been longing for, what's holding you back?"

Miroku sighed again as he started pulling the cart, "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Hacchi countered, his cart trailing his master's as they trek their way to town.

"I don't know. A lot of things," he admitted then he gave a humorless laugh. "I love her."

Hacchi snorted. "Obviously. If not, then why do we always go there every night to check on her?"

"It looks to me she has moved on. She seems looking more radiant every passing day. Like there was nothing missing in her life. Like she had someone special," Miroku said, pain etched in his feature. "The day she left, she never said anything to me, did not even seek me out. It looked as if she could not wait to get out."

"I am sorry to point this out but, as far as I can tell, you were in hiding. You never said anything to her, too."

"Because I was surprised at her sudden decision to leave. I just had my future back and I was not even sure how to live that day for that future. I needed something solid to raise a family. Let just say I was not prepared."

"But now?"

Miroku fell silent. "You know, Hacchi, there was a point when we were fighting Naraku that I could not help myself. I asked her to live with me and bear my child."

"What?! You did that?" Hacchi asked surprised. "I thought you only say that to ward off unwanted attentions from you? I thought Lady Sango does not fall into the same category as those girls? I thought---"

"I mean it when asked her that. With all my heart. She accepted," he released a deep breath. 

"Then there's no problem. She accepted."

"I wonder if she ever thinks of me. I was thinking maybe I could come over and work something out. If I had another chance, I would make her happy, give her the family she always long for.

Oh, well, there's still tomorrow…."

***

"Master, how long are we suppose to hide?" Hacchi asked, irritated.

"Sshhh," Miroku hissed at the youkai beside without breaking his gaze at the lady standing at the doorway of her house. They were hidden at the thick bushes growing about several feet from where she was situated. 

For the past six months that he visited her secretly, he had seen how that man had developed interest in Sango, visiting her home in the taijiya village every now and then. As much as he had gatheres, he was a son of a trader in the town nearby where Sango worked in a restaurant.

That time, the man was visiting again, bringing with him flowers which made Sango blushed. They were too far away which made it impossible to hear what they were talking about.

"Master, have pity on that plant you are crushing. It's not its fault that you do not have the courage at all," Hacchi said, smiling, while lying down on the grass beside his master. Knowing him, they will be there for another hour or two.

Miroku looked down at his hand where he held a bundle of the flowering bush in his hand, crushed. He felt stupid and incompetent. What was happening to him? Why was he reduced into a lovesick fool watching like a voyeur from a distance? 

Unbeknownst to him, Sango left the house with her brother and the man. After several minutes of working on his courage, he stood up and went to her door. He knocked once but no answer.

"I think, master, you missed her again," Hacchi stated as he stopped beside him.

"I keep doing that, huh?"

Hacchi placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"Oh, well, I'll try again. Maybe… just maybe… there's still tomorrow."

***

He still came. But unfortunately, Sango was out. Three days and he was becoming more and more frustrated. 

It was dusk and the sky was a mixed hue of pink, peach and orange. The wind blowing had a trace of frost in it. It was the day that marked the seventh month of their separation.  

Miroku stood in front of Sango's home. He knocked twice but no answer. She was out again.

His shoulder sagged as he released a deep sigh. He still called on her but no answer. Would he try one more time or he was just a fool to keep trying?

But he loved her. And a fool was what he was.

He still stood there infront of her door, hoping that a miracle would happen it would open up. But nothing happened. 

He shook his head and turned to leave.

Only he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Miroku," the voice said.

He looked at her. Mesmerized. She was more heart-stoppingly beautiful. Surprised to finally see her face to face, he was rooted on the spot, just staring at her.

Finally he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, tears welling up in his eyes, blurring his vision.

Then in a sincerest, almost inaudible voice he uttered, "Since you've been gone I've been lonely…"

***

Had enough or more? Am thinking of putting up Sango's side and what happened afterwards.

Notes:

1. I could not think of any profession Miroku would take when the curse was lifted. I don't think he would want to be a monk after that since he wanted to really have a family of his own.

2. Also for Sango so I thought of making her serve in a restaurant. I don't think she would also want to continue being a taijiya.

3. I try to avoid spamming but I had Chapter 292 (if I am not mistaken) in mind when I made this.

4. Miroku and Sango rock!!! To all the fans out there, please support our fave couple by writing more and more fics.


End file.
